The Adventures of The Club
by WhaleSharkey140
Summary: This Animal Jam story is not true but the characters are... Victory Poshivy ( Neondynamite77), Lieutenant Kookygem ( Ivervie672), Bouncing Loopymush ( Wafflepan), Prince Superrabbit ( cuteypie24171) , Major Poshcloud ( Stardust145) and Queen Daisypaw ( QueenDaISYCL). Set into the story to find out the story of the Weirdo Club...


The Adventures of the Club

By: WhaleSharkz140

Chapter 1: The Club

" HUFFT! PUFF!"

Prince Superrabbit jogged ( ok, it's actually running) all the way to Jamaa Den Alley. He stopped at Den No. V-77.

Inside, Victory Poshivy was in the living room praying to her illuminati keychain . As usual, Major Poshcloud and Queen Daisypaw practiced their fighting skills ( even though they borrowed weapons from their friends). Bouncing Loopymush was, well…. mixing and matching his clothes. And Lieutenant Kookygem had her eyes fixed to her immensely thick novel ( which she read a million times).

" GUYS!" a loud shriek was heard from Victory's front door.

" It sounds like Prince, I think he's back from his adventure with Emperor Theseal ," Bouncing stated.

Victory opened the door. To their surprise Prince ran into her den without saying 'hi', he just hid under her Egyptian pillow.

" Bro, you OK? " Daisy slowly lifted the pillow, " it looks like you had been stung by phantoms for a thousand times, where's Emperor?"

" Went home."

Kooky stayed quiet and ignored the trouble, she kept eyeing Prince coldly. Victory slammed the door and sat next to Kooky.

" Kooks, hello? Anyone in there?" Victory joked.

" I- I'm ok, I just need to listen to Prince's explanation," Kooky replied.

" Well, you should've told me earlier, I can't understand your cold look," Prince frowned ," Follow me."

With no hesitation the club followed their tiny friend to Jamaa Township. And with that, they stopped in front of a portal.

" Err… Why are we in front of the portal that takes us to the Bitter Sweets Land?" Major asked.

There was a short silence after the following words Major had said.

" Just get in guys," said Prince as he stepped into the portal, the other 5 shrugged and joined the portal with Prince.

Chapter 2 : A Trap

The three wolves, the koala , the penguin and the rabbit were transported to Bitter Sweets Land…

" Errrgh," Daisy had her back hit by a rock.

" By the name of Jabberbacken! Oww…" Bouncing complained, he'd realised he had broke a flipper claw.

" I have my word… I'm never going in this portal again," Major had nearly cried, she'd stumbled onto a tree stump.

" I've felt worse, but I think this held the record," Kooky moaned, she was under a pile of wood logs, it had fallen onto her.

" How can our pets not feel the pain?" Victory asked herself, she had hit herself on a tree.

Prince was standing high and strong, waiting for his friends to get up. But all he heard was moaning, complaints and mostly ' ouches' . He groaned and rolled his eyes. With a second or so his friends were on their flippers and paws.

He continued to lead them to where he had suffered his fear. Major flew overhead, Kooky was lazy enough to hover 20 centimetres on the air. Daisy was humming her favourite song, ' Bang Bang' by Ariana Giraffe feat. Rita Otter and JLu. While walking, Victory had counted al the way to 120, and Bouncing was deciding which scarf to wear until he decided to not wear a scarf, when they arrived.

" Puff, huuft, puff," mumbled a prototype phantom. It noticed the group hiding behind the bushes and it also spotted prince who was hiding behind Major's dragon wings followed by Kooky's rare Mech Angels .

" LET'S KILL IT !" a battle cry was heard, it came from Kooky's jaws.

" No. Wait," Victory had stopped her into harming the little proto-phantom.

" C'mon, Vic! I'm this close into putting that thing into my canines."

" I KILL IT."

" Victory, Victory, Victory."

The rest chanted along with Kooky as Victory opened her jaws and munched on the proto-phantom . She ate it.

" Ugh… You're gross Vic," Kooky commented.

" Its candy, idiot."

Victory raised the candy phantom in the air

_ Rustle, rustle _went the bushes. Bouncing pulled out his catapult, Victory drew her sword, Major flew into the air, Kooky started to flame up her wings, Daisy showed her claws and Prince just hid behind Bouncing.

( To be honest, in real AJ Prince isn't that mush of a scaredy- cat, in my version he's more of a kitty who likes to hide behind people. Sorry if this interrupted your story, keep reading guys!)

The rustling became louder, Daisy was impatient she jumped towards the bush ready to claw it… IT WAS BOBBY! HER FRIEND! HER FRIENDS' FRIEND! She wasn't able to stop her fall, luckily Kooky and Major stopped her by lifting her up in the air then down again to safety.

" Phantoms," Bobby mumbled. Bobby was a newcomer to Jamaa, the guys had helped him see the world where he was, especially Victory. It seemed to Bobby that the guys were more of relatives than friends.

" Phantoms?" Bouncing repeated.

" K-k-King Ph- Phantom," by then Bobby was forever unconscious, aka DEAD.

" Oh my gosh! You guys! Roll him over, roll him over!" Major had panicked after Bobby dropped dead on the ground.

Kooky, Victory and Daisy had rolled him over. To their surprise…

" Ugh… This thing again," mumbled Daisy plucking a pointed shard and observed it," causing people to die." She mumbled again.

" Hey… Isn't that the Phantom King's sting?" Kooky had known this all along ( since she's a total brainiac).

" Ha! You actually fell for it!"

Heads turned, they were facing the Phantom General and his army of trained phantoms. There was no way out for Prince, he climbed on top of Kooky's head and hid under her rare tiara.

" Uh? Huh?! Hey! Prince!" she had rummaged her head but wasn't able to, because she was more focused onto the phantoms.

Chapter 3: Bye-bye Good Ol' Sword

The phantoms flew towards them, Victory readied her sword. Kooky was ready to super-boost up in the air. Bouncing rummaged his satchel for the biggest pebble he had. Daisy had sharpened her claws all the way here. Major prepared to give Daisy a super thrust. And Prince prepared his feet… To hop away, behind Victory's paws.

" Pssshh… You think you can beat us with that amount of phantom soldiers?" Major smirked.

" Oh… We're not alone yellow koala… Or should I say… Princess Poshcloud?"

" Princess?"

" Yes… Your father and mother were the Leaders of Kimbara Outback… You were their only child… Pretty weird, eh?"

" Woah…"

Then the general turned to Kooky. She was flaming with anger.

" YOU!" She exclaimed," You killed my parents!"

" Ha! Of course we did… Queen Kookgygem…"

" Wha?"

" Never knew? We killed your parents so you'll be unknown to the world… Queen of the Night! Ever wondered where your tiara and necklace came from?"


End file.
